


I'm lucky to have you

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedding au fluff domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: What happens when Seongwu''s parents suddenly tell him to marry his best friend whom he hasn't met for seven years!





	I'm lucky to have you

Seongwu was 27 years old when his parents decided that he should marry Minhyun

Their parents have been best friends ever since they were nappies and they wanted them to follow the same family tradition "What is better than having your best friend as your husband?" 

But the point was that they were best friends seven years back. But now he himself does not know where do they stand. 

They wanted him to marry the same Minhyun who once meant his everything.   
The same Minhyun who he had fallen in love when he was a teenager. The same Minhyun who was his best friend. The same Minhyun who had left seven years ago to complete his studies in the USA.

Initially they used to Skype daily. Telling each other what happened in their lives and how they missed each other But just like any other long distance relationship things started getting different. Slowly Slowly days changed into weeks and weeks into months until they stopped talking completely.

"Seongwu you and Minhyun were best friends this shouldn't be a problem for you" it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Exactly my point. We" WERE" best friends and that was seven years ago.. We.. We barely talk now" the last few words came an octave low. 

(Do we even talk mentally screamed Seongwu) 

"Then start talking my son. Anyways Minhyun has agreed to it and will be back after a month."

"Minhyun had agreed to it???" it came louder than he expected it to.

"Why do you sound so surprised??" 

(Why wouldn't I be surprised when the said guy hasn't talk to me for years.) 

"No.. Its nothing" Seongwu faked a smile 

"And anyways we will get you guys engaged as soon as Minhyun arrives. That would be a week or so and then he will just go back to New York for his exams and will be back after a month when we will get you guys married. So you have got a whole month to discuss whatever you want with Minhyun" 

" Engagement in a week!!!!"   
"You got to be kidding me mom" 

Time passed quickly than Seongwu had expected . In a week's time they got officially engaged. It wasn't a big event but not a small one either. It mostly consisted of family members and close friends.Things obviously we're not same as it used to be seven years back but it was better than he expected it to be. Minhyun was actually very sweet to him and tried making him feel comfortable. No matter how formal that sounds but yes Minhyun and Seongwu were actually acting as if they were strangers and not someone who were each others everything till few years back. 

Minhyun went back to New York but never failed to text Seongwu. They even liked each others pictures in the sns. Slowly but steadily things were started getting better. Occasionally they would talk about how in the past they couldn't stay without each other a moment. Initially it made things awkward between them but soon they started liking it.   
More than often Minhyun would flirt with Seongwu which would make him blush. 

No doubt things were better seven years back but truth to be told things felt more natural now. As if the feeling was mutual because previously it was only Seongwu who was in love with his best friend but now it was Minhyun who looked whipped. It was more like a long distance virtual relationship for them. 

And Seongwu was loving it. 

Time passed quickly and the day of their marriage arrived. Seongwu was wearing a white saturn suit which was perfectly complementing Minhyun's black one. No Matter how cheesy does it sound they were acting as a cute couple where Minhyun would occasionally whisper to his ears how breath taking he was looking and he would just blush. 

They took their marriage vows and kissed each other. It was a simple and chaste kiss not a rushed or a passionate one which Minhyun gave him just before they entered their marriage venue. Yes Minhyun kissed him before they entered the venue.The thought made him smile. 

After the marriage procession was complete , Seongwu was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep and get rid of his clothes. He had already started dreaming of his pajamas by now. (SpongeBob pajamas to be specific) 

They drove to their hotel room. A surprise awaited for Seongwu. When they got to the reception, Minhyun picked him up in his arms and the hotel staff began cheering. Seongwu felt embarrassed and shy. He told Minhyun to let him down but he wanted to make the night special. He kept him in his arms till they reached their room. He lowered him to the floor, locked the door and blindfolded him. Everything was happening so fast. They both were excited. Minhyun then picked him up again and when he opened Seongwu's blind, they were in the bedroom. The bed had beautiful flowers all over it and a sweet smell hung in the air. There were small candles everywhere. Seongwu wanted to tell him how much he loved him and how much he wanted to hug him. As if sensing his intentions, he came closer to him and and wrapped his hands around him. He kissed him softly, Seongwu felt jittery. Slowly and softly he brought his lips on his neck and started kissing him there. Slightly sucking leaving purple marks. Seongwu could feel hotness spread all over him. 

"st.. op" he said but his words didn't sound as real as it should and Minhyun continued to kiss him. As if marking his territory. As if he wanted to prove that Seongwu just belonged to him and how much he loved him. 

Abruptly he stopped. 

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked with concern. 

Seongwu wanted everything but sleep. 

"I Love you" Minhyun said looking straight into his eyes. 

Seongwu couldn't believe that he heard. A lone tear fell out of his eyes which Minhyun gently kissed away. 

Seongwu quickly changed into his pajamas. He was looking so cute Minhyun couldn't take his eyes away. 

After he came out, Minhyun took him in his arms and cuddled him. Everything felt so right. So special. 

"I don't like a blowjob job. Please don't ask me to do it" Seongwu told him out of the blue. 

He simply laughed at his words. 

Their wedding night was unfolding perfectly but this made Seongwu a little angry. 

"What's so funny" Seongwu asked with a pout. 

Minhyun kissed his forehead and said   
"I did not marry you for sexual pleasure. It is a very small thing for me. Their are few things I don't like and likewise you don't. I don't want to force it on you. I want to make my wedding night memorable. If you allow me, can I proceed" He asked genuinely with a teasing smirk. 

Seongwu was moved by Minhyun's honesty and gentleness. 

He gave him the permission to kiss his body, to touch him ,to make him his. 

Minhyun's thrust were slow. Seongwu could see stars. He felt euphoria. 

The next morning morning when he woke up he found himself tangled in Minhyun's arm. He had his head resting on Minhyun's chest. He never thought he could be this happy in his entire life. He pecked his lovers lips to which Minhyun unconsciously pulled him closer. 

No matter how much he loved the warmth which Minhyun gave him he needed to drink some water and gently be pulled out of his warmth and went to the kitchen, just wearing Minhyun's shirt which was obviously oversized on him. 

He was pouring himself water when two hands held him from his waist. Minhyun came and back hugged him. He kept his head on his shoulder and whispered on his   
ears "I am so lucky to have you" 

Seongwu turned and crashed his lips on him. They haven't kissed much but whenever they did it was Minhyun who initiated it. 

"It's me who is lucky to have you." Seongwu replied gently nibbling his lower lip. 

Soon after they were both out of breath Minhyun pulled and kissed Seongwu's forehead. 

"I love you giant" he said while he had his head pressed against the the giants broad chest when he pulled him into a hug soon after. 

Seongwu was loving his warmth as Minhyun drew circles at his back. He felt comforted and kissed his chest. 

He smirks and pulls apart. Slowly he leans down and kisses full on his lips. At first it's just a simple chaste kiss which soon turns out to be a full on make out session with tongues fighting for dominance which obviously Minhyun wins. Tasting every part of him as if he is his drug. 

He picked Seongwu up and made him sit on the kitchen slab. He then kisses the nape of his neck. This action of his leaves out a small moan out of Seongwu's lips. 

Seongwu's hand moved to clutch the giants hair as he tangles his fingers to his strands and pulls him to a kiss 

"IMPATIENT AREN'T WE?" Minhyun smirks

"I love you giant I always have. Now now but forever. Only I know how everyday I missed you, your warmth. I still can't believe this is happening because I knew my love had always been unrequited and now that I have it I do not want to lose it" He didn't realize but he was crying 

Minhyun kissed away his tears and cupped his cheeks. 

"Baby this is real and I too have always loved you . But you were my best friend and I was scared that it would affect our friendship. I went to New York and I thought at least staying away from you would help me forget you but it never did." 

"Then why did you stop talking to me idiot?" Seongwu hit his bare chest 

"Because I was jealous because you made new friends and I thought you forgot me " 

"Yeah right I forgot you.. That's why I texted you but you never replied" he started hitting him hard 

"Ouch.. Ouch.. Okay I'm sorry... How can I pay for it" 

"Kiss Me" he said with a pout 

"Why just kiss let me make love with you and anyways you look iresistable in my shirt" 

"Ughh you naughty giant. I hate you" 

"But I love you"


End file.
